Chips
by purrpickle
Summary: Was Samchel Week '12. Now a collection of Samchel one-shots and drabbles, not all Samchel Week entries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So! This is my drabble and one-shot collection for Samchel Week 2012. Each chapter shall be a separate entity unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**First Date**

* * *

Rachel practically stumbled into their first date.

Having gotten a text from Sam inviting her to hang out, Rachel waited outside of the theatre with her hands clasped in front of her, excitedly looking in every direction, every so often pushing up on her tiptoes; she had just been starting to get concerned that no one was going to show up as the decided time grew near when Sam's familiar shape appeared from the rush of people heading inside.

"Hey," he smiled and nodded as he got closer, beanie pulled down low over his forehead, bangs almost falling into his eyes.

Rachel instantly relaxed. "Good, you're here," she smiled back, impetuously running forward to hug him in her relief.

Obviously surprised but wrapping his arms around her in return, Sam slowly let out a deep breath, pulling her closer. He was warm and solid under the chill of his coat, and the dusted snow on his shoulder tickled Rachel's cheek.

"So," she pulled back, cursing the blush on her face, hand still pressed against his side, "I don't know where the others are. You think they're running late?"

"Others?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed, and his lips pursed before his eyes widened. "Oh." He dipped his head, smiling lopsidedly, "No one else's coming."

Frowning, Rachel dropped her hand, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "Oh. I'm sorry." She slid her hands into the pockets of her jacket, shrugging and looking down, hoping Sam couldn't hear the disappointment in her voice, "Do you want to postpone this then?"

Sam touched her shoulder, waiting until she looked up to smile hopefully at her, "No. I'd really like it if you stayed. I… Uhm, didn't invite anyone else."

Studying him, a wide, disbelieving smile stretched across Rachel's face. "You mean?"

"If you want."

Laughing softly, shaking her head, Rachel slowly reached out to take his hand. "You really could have just asked," she grinned, pulling him into the theatre. "I would have said yes."

Sam grinned back at her, "Seriously?"

Rachel moved her hand up to take his arm as they stopped at the ticket booth, pressing into his side. "I told you your lips were cute, didn't I?"

Instead of answering, Sam smiled down at her, slid his arm around her waist, and pulled her even closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This was prompted by intheforestofthenight; Samchel Christmas with a choice of Quinntana, Fierce, or Brittana (I chose Quinntana) plus kids. I don't know what this is but I had fun writing it anyway. XD Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's singing as she strings up the Christmas lights. "C'mon," she cajoles as she finishes up the strand she's holding, "Lift me!"

"Haven't you learned from last time?" Santana teases, taking a sip of her rum topped off eggnog. She's sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and offering trademark snide remarks whenever they're warranted. Quinn, curled into her side, reading up on her law homework while not watching the festivities as well, nods. "Mmhm. Just find a ladder, Rachel."

From where he's standing next to her, having been handing her the lights, Sam laughs. "They're right, Rache. We had to almost get a whole new tree _hours _before our families arrived."

Frowning, Rachel crosses her arms. "Yes, but this time we _know_ what to expect." Walking to Sam's side, she bats her eyes, smiling up at him, "The tree won't be the same without it..."

Santana smirks, leaning down to whisper in Quinn's ear, "We know how this is going to turn out, don't we?"

Grinning, Quinn covers her mouth with her book.

Sam's lips curve up, and he finally caves, turning Rachel around to prepare his hands around her waist after handing her the shiny gold star tree topper. "You're fault," he says into her ear, "If this goes horribly wrong."

Rachel pats his arms. "Have some faith, Sam. I believe in your muscles."

That makes Sam puff up, and even though he obviously knows his wife is buttering him up, he picks her up, sliding his arm around her upper thighs to anchor her. When Rachel requests him to lift her higher, he sucks in a deep breath and does so.

"Woo!" Santana eggs him on, pretending like she's throwing out money, "Work it, White Chocolate!"

Quinn slaps her thigh, "Stop it, Santana. You'll make him drop her." By this time, she has sat up, snuggling into Santana's side so she can get a better view.

"Then it'll just be a repeat of last year."

"We can hear you," Sam grunts, resettling his feet. "Rache. Almost done?"

One hand tensing on Sam's arms, her other reaching out, Rachel is holding the star by the tip, trying to drop it into place. She's practically there, but, "Loosen your arm, I can't lean forward enough."

"Are you _kidding_? No way!"

Santana turns to Quinn. "Ten bucks says it all comes down."

Grinning, the blonde shakes her head. "Not going to bet against because it's going to happen."

"You guys aren't helping!" Straining, Rachel finally shoves her hand forward, tipping the star onto the top of the tree; his arms tightening around her, Sam lets out a sharp huff, jerking her back and down before she topples over. Catching her as she slides down his body, he laughs in relief. Laughing as well, Rachel whirls around to kiss him, crushing his mouth to hers. "We did it!"

Santana pouts. "Dammit, they did it."

Quinn strokes her arm, unable to hide a grin. "It just means we don't have to spend time getting another tree," she offers, then leans in to kiss her.

"Oh, I can get down with this," Santana murmurs, setting her drink down onto the coffee table and sliding her arms around Quinn's back, "How much longer before the - "

"We're back!" Kurt calls out as the door to Sam and Rachel's house opens, the sounds of little feet pounding on the floor preceding three blurs of color racing into the living room. "Auntie Rachel! Uncle Sam!" the two younger kids babble, wrapping themselves around Sam and Rachel's legs, "Look what Uncles Kurt and Adam got us! Christmas hats!"

"Hey, what about us?" Santana laughs, pulling away from Quinn and pretending to be left out, then scoops the oldest child into her lap, "Guess I'll just make do with _this _little one. Well, Leia? Did the Uncles Two get _you _a Christmas hat?"

Leia Evans giggles, grabbing at the red and white hat on her head. "Can't you see it?"

"I don't know..." Quinn grins at her goddaughter, "It could just be a fake. How do we _know _it's really a Christmas hat and not some knock-off?"

Leia gives her a patented Berry stare. "Don't be silly. Why would we buy a _fake _Christmas hat?"

Already done with Sam and Rachel oohing and ahhing over the new additions to their holiday wardrobe, Jack and Celia Lopez-Fabray drop down onto their free mother's lap, cuddling into her. "Mommy?" Jack asks loudly, "Why couldn't we find Lee-Lee a blue an' white Hann-kah hat?"

"Because they don't make Hanukkah hats," Rachel explains, patting her daughter's head as she walks past them to head to the kitchen where she can hear Kurt and Adam talking while putting groceries away.

"...But nothing says we can't make one!" Sam finishes for his wife, grinning at the bundle of bodies on his couch, "And one for Auntie Rachel too, huh, guys? Something to do before the cookies are ready to be decorated!"

The kids squeal, jumping all over themselves to scramble up. "We need paper!" Celia says, Jack nodding excitedly next to her. "An' glitter and pens," he adds.

"Oh, I've got Hanukkah stickers in my room!" Leia chatters, grabbing their hands to pull them down the hall, "C'mon!"

Watching them go, Sam, Quinn, and Santana share looks, laughing.

"Well, I think that's my cue to grab the presents out of the car," Quinn stands up, offering her hand to Santana and raising an eyebrow, "Join me?"

Accepting her hand, Santana slides her arm around her waist, turning them towards the front door. "If it means some backseat macking, I'm in."

Sam chuckles. "Just be back in time to help Rachel oversee the kids' cookies, or she'll never forgive you," he says to their backs. Once they're gone, he groans and stretches his back out, rotating his arms. "At least we did it," he sighs, looking up at the star, "But I'm _so _getting a back rub tonight."

"That's not all you're getting," Rachel says, hugging him from behind. Slipping around to kiss him, she sighs happily when he folds her in his arms. "Mmm... I love you."

Sam kisses her forehead, hugging her securely. "Love you too." Rubbing her back, he pulls away, lips turning up as he meets her eyes, "Now... About those cookies?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Prompt from spoondance, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"No. This is my toothbrush! Would you just leave me to my morning routine, Sam!?"

Blinking blearily at the girl after she snatched her toothbrush away, Sam yawned and leaned against the wall. "Srry," he mumbled. Tired fingers slid up his face and tangled in his bangs as he practically fell back asleep where he stood.

Watching him as she started brushing her teeth, Rachel's look of consternation slowly smoothed into an affectionate smile she fully sported after spitting and rinsing her mouth. "Sam..." she brushed her fingers along his arm, "Maybe you should go back to bed. I still have to shower and change before you have to see me off."

A giant yawn split Sam's face, but he put up his hand. "No, no," he started, straightening, "This is your... _Our_... Big day. I'm just." He forced his eyes open wide, making a strange face to induce wakefulness, "I don't know why I'm so _tired_."

"It's because you're not as used to getting up this early after a late night." Smiling, Rachel leaned up to gently kiss Sam's face, then reached out to turn him back towards the door of the bathroom. "Go back to bed, hun. I promise to wake you with enough time to look presentable." Her smile turned impish, "Which isn't hard to do."

A green eye looked at her. "Was that a... A compliment?" Sam yawned again, then, looking sheepish, grumbled and nodded, sloppily kissing Rachel's forehead before shuffling back to her bedroom, "Sorry, babe. Sleeeeeeep." A second later, it was followed by a hopeful, "'R join me?"

Laughing, Rachel closed the bathroom door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from spoondance; thistles (no, I can't explain why it inspired this). Thanks!

* * *

Sam liked to think that what he didn't achieve with school smarts, he made up with his personality and impressions (which were both awesome). And, depending on the girl or the group of guys he was with, he felt perfectly secure in that.

Rachel, however, was different. Maybe it was how he felt about her. Or how electrifying it was to have her full attention on him. He didn't know.

One thing he did know, he thought as he watched her wait in line for use of the public showers, having insisted she didn't want to walk around with sand caked all over her feet and legs, was that he didn't have a problem with sticking around until he figured it out.

Stretching, feeling the sun's heat on his neck and shoulders, Sam shielded his eyes as he glanced up at the sky. No clouds in sight. Awesome. That probably meant hours of rain-free time. Damn, but whoever decided that celebrating their Nationals win in Florida was a fricken' _hero_.

Not only was it away from school, but it helped foster… Potential.

"Hey, playin' pack mule?" Puck said, coming up behind him. He was referencing the backpack and sun bag Sam held.

"Something like that." Moving his gaze from Rachel, Sam grinned widely as he noticed the white sunglasses with rhinestones his friend was wearing. "Dude, who'd you steal the frames from?"

Puck smiled smugly. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Sugar. She kept going on about wanting to get some obnoxious new ones at Disney, so I made my move back at the hotel; doubt she even noticed they were missing. I'm just that good."

"Well, you're rocking them," Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Must be the mohawk." He shifted, lips unconsciously curling up at the sight of Rachel bending over to scrub her ankles and legs, wiggling her flip-flops in the water to finish up, "Think I should try it?"

"A mohawk?" Puck clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder, playfully shoving him forward on his feet, "Or my Jewish American Princess?"

_His_? Pursing his lips, Sam stared at the older boy, trying to read his expression. "You two're dating?" He didn't like how that thought made his stomach curdle. He also tried to ignore how his voice had sounded on that last word.

Smirking as if he had just been proven right, Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, you should look at yourself right now. You're _transparent_. Nah," he shrugged, pushing his hands into the pockets of his board shorts, lifting his chin to motion at the girl now making her way back to them, "That already happened. Though, you know, I could do worse than her. _Damn_, can that girl kiss!" He shook his head, elbowing Sam as he turned to slip back towards the others behind them, "Go for it, bro."

Watching him walk off, his heart beating harder for some reason with what felt like... Hope? Sam jerked a bit when soft fingers brushed against his bicep, sending goosebumps racing up his arm.

"Hi!" Rachel smiled up at him, palm put out to take her bag back, "I'm ready now."

Relinquishing her bag, Sam smiled at her thanks. "No worries," he slid his backpack on, shuffling his shoulders to settle it correctly, "You hungry? I noticed a beach-side cafe on our way down here that looked like it probably had vegan options. I mean, it had giant vegetables and fruit on the sign, so, that's a good indication, right?"

Rachel beamed up at him. Tucking wind-blown hair behind her ear, she started towards the others, pulling her bag in close to her side; Sam couldn't help admiring how the sun played across her bare shoulders and back, making him swallow and avert his gaze, "That's a good bet, yes, Sam, thank you. What do the others think?"

"That even if they don't want to go, I'd be happy to."

Rachel's laugh was a mixture of surprise and being pleased. "Why, Mr. Evans," she practically hummed, slipping closer towards him to take his arm, pressing her side into it and smiling up at him, eyes sparkling, "I do believe you're being very charming."

Sam automatically flexed, thrilling at the feeling of her bare skin and loose tank and bikini top. "You haven't seen anything yet, darling," he drawled, dredging up one of his ever available impressions to cover how ecstatic he was actually feeling.

Taking a couple of seconds to answer, Rachel's smile softened, her expression quietly nuanced, hopeful as she met Sam's gaze again. "I hope not."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt from lightbluenymphadora; attempting to bake cupcakes. Thanks!

* * *

Somehow, Sam is more covered in flour than is in the mixing bowl, Rachel quickly becoming just as messy as him as he shakes his head over her, showering her in a cloud of white.

"Stop, stop," she squeals, hands pressing against his chest and waist, trying to duck and twist away as his arms wrap around her, laughing, "We need to - for your siblings' - _Sam_!"

Laughing himself, Sam leans down to rub his head against hers, grinning widely, "Resistance is futile!" He pins her back against the counter, one hand inching for the can of vegan frosting they'd set aside earlier.

Rachel curls her fingers into the bottom of his shirt. "What are you doing?" she asks breathily, warningly, struggling to contain a smile. As she waits for an answer, she studies Sam's face, then sighs and lets her smile show, moving one hand up to wipe along his eyebrow and down to his cheek. "You look ridiculous."

Dropping his chin, Sam laughs into her mouth, "So do you." He pulls back, scooping out some of the frosting, and in a second, it's slashed across her nose and cheek. He laughs broadly. "It's even better than I expected!"

Rachel stares up at him, mouth dropped open. "_Sam_!" she shrieks, slamming her hand down on the back of his neck to pull him into a fierce kiss, smearing the blue frosting onto him as well, "You are so, _so_ getting it."

"Awesome." Sam kisses her back, arms wrapping around her waist again, "But you want to start by licking this off of each other?"

Rachel groans, pulling back. "Shirt _off_. _Now_."

Smirking boyishly, Sam does so, "Again. Awesome."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel and Sam making out,under the covers. HIDDEN! Thanks!

* * *

Pulling back enough to separate their lips, gasping into the hot air under the blanket, Rachel arched her back, midsection seeking out Sam's. "Oh. Sam. _Please_."

His hands pushing into her waist, lips sucking along her jaw and neck, Sam humped against her pelvis, hot breath puffing against her lips. "Rache. _Rache_."

"_Ohh_." Rolling her hips, Rachel tangled her fingers into Sam's hair, barely skimming along his ears and digging her nails into his jaw.

Sam bit down onto her lower lip. He ground his erection against her. "Rache. You. Tell me _stop_."

"I don't - I don't - "

Pushing forward, covering Rachel's mouth with his own again, Sam dug his fingers into Rachel's ass, humping her up into him. "_Shh_," he choked, "Then, _quiet_."

"I don't think I can - "

Sam humped harder into her. "_Yes_," he hissed, kissing her wetly, "Now, _now_." He groaned as her fingernails taloned into the back of his neck, hips jittering and pushing harder into her, "_Fuck_, _Rachelllllllll_!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Prompt from guyanarose; massive. Thanks!

* * *

"It's obvious you have a massive crush on the hobbit," Santana said while calmly blowing away a wave of Grunts, one corner of her lips quirking up when Sam promptly died. "Told you."

"I - no. _How_?" His controller dropped into his lap.

Pausing the game, Santana swiveled to look at him. "Honey," she raised an eyebrow, "Look at who's you're asking. I'm like the _master _at seeing subtext and shit like that." Leaning over to grab his bag of Doritos from him, she popped one into her mouth. "Well, what'cha gonna do about it?"

His face coloring, Sam swallowed. "What's the point?"

"Frigid makeout sessions and lots of blue balls until you ultimately get married and start spawning strange Ewok-hobbit babies, duh." Santana crunched on a chip, pointing at him, "Just man up, do those crazy stripper moves, hell, sing her a goddamn solo in glee or something - she's not gonna say no. I told you. I know these things."

Sam looked down at his controller. His bangs falling over his eyes, it took a while before a smile finally split his face. "Dude, throw me my phone," he leaned forward, looking determined, "I'm going to do this."

"Hell yeah!" Throwing her hands up, Santana snapped him his phone, "Gets you some lox and schmear, guppy lips!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Prompt from apathyempathy, who provided Samchelpez and the first paragraph (so technically this contains Samtana and Pezberry as well). Thanks!

* * *

Sam felt guilty the instant his eyes lingered on Santana as she bent down to pick up her fallen textbook. He felt guilty, that is, until he caught Rachel doing the very same thing without the slightest hint of regret. If anything… He studied his girlfriend… She looked a little proud.

So he caught her before she left the choir room. "Hey," he whispered, brushing his lips along her ear, "There something you want to tell me?"

"_Sam_…" Rachel smiled, a hand coming up to thread through the hair at his nape, pushing up on her tiptoes to reciprocate the kiss to her ear, "I've already told you that I'm planning on clearing my weekend to better spend it with you." Moving her lips along his jaw, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he kissed her hungrily.

"Okay," Sam nodded, "No, I'm very happy to hear that." He smiled, hands curling around her hips, "I just… Don't hate me?"

Her brows furrowing, Rachel nodded. "I…'ll give you the benefit of the doubt?"

Nodding again, Sam walked them backwards, retaking his seat he'd stood up from to stop his girlfriend. Pulling Rachel down onto his lap, he smiled lopsidedly, locking his hands back around her waist. "Rache…"

"Yes?"

"You…" Sam sighed. There was no point in trying to be vague. Leaning back against the chair, he tried to put the most neutral expression on his face, "…_Look _at Santana?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "I… Don't know what you're talking about," she smiled innocently, bending forward to brush her nose along Sam's.

"Yes you do." Raising his eyebrows, Sam frowned slightly at his girlfriend. "I'm not stupid, Rache."

Rachel's brow furrowed. "I know that. I never said you were." Touching Sam's face, she rubbed her thumb along his cheek. "Sam… What is this about?"

"Santana," he repeated plainly.

"What about her?"

Sam studied her eyes and face, breathing in slowly, equally as slowly letting it out between his teeth. "Rache…" he sighed, shaking his head slightly and tightening his grip on her waist before smoothing down, along her lower back, "You're attracted to Santana."

Rachel's face went white, then red, her body freezing on Sam's legs. "What?" she whispered, sitting back to stare at him, already shaking her head, "Sam, I'm _not _cheating on you."

"And I never said you were." Smiling slightly, lopsidedly, Sam settled his arms around her waist. "Rache. I never said you were."

"Then… Then _what_?"

Sam sighed, managing to do so without seeming like he was making any concessions. "You're attracted to her," he repeated. "Don't try to deny it," he continued, smiling consciously, allowing again, "I may be pretty, but I ain't dumb."

"I…" Rachel's words died in her throat, her body tensing even more on Sam's lap, "I don't…"

Sam shushed her, pulling her into a slow, firm kiss. "Rachel. Aren't you curious at _all_ why I'm saying this?"

"Maybe…?" Rachel whispered, shoulders wavering in a small shrug, hands sliding back to curl around his ears, her fingers tangling through his hair, "But I don't know… I'm not sure…" Her teeth worried her lower lip, forehead pressing into his, "I don't know if I want to _hear_ this…"

"Why?"

Rachel lowered her eyes, not answering.

Sam studied her. "Rachel…" he lowered his voice, stroking her lower back supportively, "Are you… Wait. Do you…" He shook his head, kissing her again, enfolding her securely in his arms, "Are you afraid I'm going to leave you?

"Or," he continued before she could say anything, "Are you afraid things can change?"

"…_Will_ change," Rachel corrected quietly, avoiding his eyes as her arms dropped to rest against his chest. "I just. I _love _you, Sam. I don't _need _anyone else. Do…" Her eyes rose, finally, meeting his again, "Do you?"

Sam kissed her softly, reaffirmingly, his arm sweeping up and down her back. "No, promise. I just." One corner of his lips quirked up. "It's obvious you're attracted to her. And, to be honest, I still am too."

Though she didn't look surprised, Rachel let out a deep breath, nodding slowly. Her hands flexed in his hair, spasming before falling to rest on his shoulders, her body lowering to relax into his; her cheek brushed against his neck, and she slipped her arms around his chest, "Sam, I… There's something I have to tell you."

The tone of her voice made Sam's heart trip, a slight frown rising to his lips a second later. He stroked her back, "Yeah?"

"Before… Before I got together with you, I…" Rachel shifted, sighing, fingers coming up to grasp his shirt.

Sam nodded.

"…_Slept_ with Santana."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **DD prompt from an anon; Sam's really serious about manscaping for the calendar, so Rachel helps him get those hard to reach places. Also, thanks to comfortablyobsessed for helping me proofread. Thanks!

* * *

"It's really awesome you can help me," Sam grinned, pushing his long bangs behind his ear in such a boyish way that it made Rachel's mouth dry.

"It's really no problem," she smiled back, trying not to show how eager she was by reaching automatically for the razor and shaving kit Sam was holding; instead, perching on the corner of her bed, hands purposefully relaxed in her lap, she assured, "I, honestly, can understand the desire to be perfectly groomed."

Sam's lips smiled lopsidedly. "Well, awesome. I really can't think of anyone else I'd feel comfortable enough to help me." Looking down, he didn't notice the shadow that crossed Rachel's face.

"Comfortable." Clearing her throat, Rachel pushed her chin up. "I'm here to help in any way I can. You are, after all, willing to help me with my…" Her cheeks colored, "Pelvic thrusts." She had, after all, told him that was what she was lacking a proficiency within her NYADA classes.

"Of course!" Dropping onto the bed next to her, Sam beamed. "That's my specialty," he whispered conspiratorially, leaning close, stopping a hair's breadth from Rachel's cheek.

Swallowing, Rachel nodded. "How, uhm, how much did you want me to help with?" She felt completely proud of herself that her voice didn't break. It wasn't fair how much… _Sexier _Sam had gotten since she'd been in New York.

Sam sat back. "Well…" he looked down, ostensibly looking through his shirt and jeans, tilting his head, "Though I'm sure I've gotten pretty much all of my chest, I wouldn't mind you making sure. And, then…" He shrugged, broad shoulders ruffling the ends of his long hair, "It's up to how much you think I should…" A slightly shy, slightly confidant expression took over his face, eyes sparking as they met Rachel's, "_Show_."

Rachel stared at him. Eyes darting down, as if trying to pierce his clothing, she cleared her throat. "Okay," she managed through a constricting airway, sitting up straighter to allow herself more control, waving her hands in the air, "Take off your shirt?"

Standing after dropping his supplies next to Rachel's knee, Sam curled his hands around the bottom of his shirt. Smoothly divesting himself of the cover, he waited, comfortably propping his hands on his hips, just above the waistband of his jeans.

Sweeping her eyes up and down, absently sucking her lower lip into her mouth, Rachel swallowed. It was obvious the boy had still kept his stripping physique, even if he had achieved that through swimming and lifting weights instead. "Wow," she clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth, slowly rising from the bed to take a step forward, hands lifting without her say-so, "You, uhm, okay."

Sam's lips quirked up. "No, you have to come closer." He looked down, shrugging, "Did I get everything?"

"You do realize I'm going to have to get my hands on you," Rachel started, eyes flitting to meet Sam's; she licked her lips. "To, you know, _feel _if you've gotten everything."

Sam breathed in, Rachel's gaze flicking down to watch the motion rippling through his muscles. "If you think it's warranted."

Trembling fingers splayed out along Sam's abs, slowly caressing up from his belly button and out along his pecs before feeling where his treasure trail would have normally been. "Okay," she smiled faintly, looking up into his own darkened gaze, "This feels… Good."

"Good." Stepping back, just enough to put space between his body and Rachel's reach, Sam unsnapped the button of his jeans.

Rachel swallowed. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea. "You… Sure?"

Eyebrows raising, Sam pursed his lips, cocking his head to the side. "I told you," he smiled, shoulders vaguely moving, "I need your help determining how _ready_ I am."

Tongue darting out to wet her lips, Rachel met Sam's eyes. "Okay," she sat back on her heels, fingers fluttering in the air to belay how nervous she actually felt, "Drop 'em."

Lips quirking up, Sam unzipped his jeans, quickly hooking his fingers into his waistband and pushing them down his hips. The heavy material dropping, leaving him in only his briefs as he kicked off and stepped out of the pants, he looked at Rachel through the thick bangs that fell in front of his eyes. "Hmm?"

Rachel stared at him, heat exploding in her stomach as she took in his almost naked state. "_Wow_…" she breathed, almost stepping back to drop onto the bed again, just barely stopping herself as she reminded herself she wasn't a silly teenager anymore and quite capable of keeping herself in control. Lifting her chin, she met Sam's gaze only after skimming her fingers along the sharp angle of his hip. "You know…" she smiled, pulling her lower lip into her mouth again and giving him a sultry look, "I would be _remiss _if I weren't willing to help you manscape _everything_."

His fingers tightening in the waistband of his briefs, his nostrils flaring as he stared at her, Sam's wide lips split into an eager, testosterone-fueled smile. "Okay," he nodded, slowly pushing down, "If you're ready."

Rachel tilted her chin up. "Are _you_?" She did her best to keep her eyes up, along his chest and face and abs instead of the slightly paler skin below his hips.

A fine dark blond eyebrow rose. The corners of his mouth twitched. "I think…" Sam breathed in, squaring his shoulders, "I'm _too _ready." Moving forward, hands reaching for hers, his longer fingers curled around her palms, sliding into place to lock their hands together at his hips, his touch soft and _dominating_, "Get it?"

Rachel met his gaze, her lungs sucking in a large amount of air. "Do you?"

Sam pulled her closer, locking his arms around her waist. Looking down, breath puffing past her lips, he bent forward. "I think," he repeated, softly, shivering as her hands found purchase along his waist, "We _both_ know what we're getting into.

"And," he continued, leaning further down, pressing his lips to hers as he stepped closer, pushing her back, gladly, against the bed, "We _both _know where this is going."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Prompt for breadsticks4life, who gave me the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

It was never supposed to end this way. Not with three shovelfuls of dirt and left stones. Not with Sam's hands the only ones their kids can reach for, the only ones that can wrap around theirs when they're sad or scared or happy. Not with Sam having to live without her.

The graveyard is calm, silent except for the calls of birds in the trees and the quiet whispers of their children. Sam's eyes are closed, his jaw set as he stands in front of her grave. "Rachel…" he sighs, hoping she can hear him, _believing_ that she can hear him, "We miss you. We love you."

Turning his head, tears burn at his eyes. His words catch. "_I _miss you. _I _love you." Rough fingertips brushing along the letters in her name, _Rachel Barbra Evans_, he gladly slips his arms around their children's shoulders as they crowd against him.

"Dad…?" Leia asks, sad and regretful, "D'you think she's here?"

Sam squeezes her close. "I have to believe so," he admits, smiling, rubbing his hand up and down Luke's shoulder as he presses into his leg, still too young to really know what's going on.

Sighing, Leia nods. "Okay," she says with conviction, burrowing further into her father's side, "If it means I have to believe even harder, I will. I don't… I don't want her to go away."

Sam softly laughs to hide the tears in his voice as he kisses her forehead. "I know, honey," he murmurs, turning back to the grave, "That's what I want too."


End file.
